


A Little Wartime Romance

by velvetjinx



Series: Wartime Romance [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, OT3, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Wartime Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve loves Bucky. But he also has a thing for Agent Carter. Fortunately, Bucky has some ideas about that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littleleotas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleleotas/gifts).



> So because Ria has been such a wonder this past month with all my writing projects I decided to write something for her. She wanted Steve/Peggy/Bucky and them playing a card game. <3

Steve has loved Bucky for as long as he can remember. First as friends, or at least that's what he'd always thought. Always assumed that everyone's heart pounded when their best friend walked in the room, that everyone's chest felt fit to burst when their best friend smiled. But then when they were eighteen Bucky had kissed him and the realization had crashed over him like a wave - that this was what he'd always wanted, that he didn't just love Bucky but was _in love_ with him. 

Was still in love with him, actually, and seeing him again after Steve had rescued him from Hydra was like coming home, but. 

But there's a complication, now. 

"Captain Rogers."

Agent Peggy Carter. Beautiful, brave, everything that Steve could possibly want in a woman. Also completely out of Steve's league. 

"Agent Carter," he nods, and Bucky, walking beside him, gives him a curious look. 

Later, as they lay together in Steve's bunk, Bucky draws lazy patterns on Steve's chest. 

"I still can't get over how big you are now," he laughs softly, and Steve looks at him in concern. 

"Is it a bad thing?" he asks nervously, but Bucky shakes his head. 

"No! It's just...you're so different to the little guy I used to know."

"I'm not really different, you know, Buck," Steve says hesitantly, and Bucky smiles at him. 

"No, I know. You still don't know when to quit."

Steve grins. "I never did."

They lay in silence for a while, before Bucky says, "So. Agent Carter, huh?"

Steve's eyes widen. "Oh god, Bucky, no, I mean I'd never, I wouldn't..."

"Jeez, Steve, I know you wouldn't. But...if you wanted to..."

"It wouldn't feel right without you, Buck," Steve says with an air of finality, but Bucky hums thoughtfully, and Steve gets the feeling that this conversation is far from over. He's just been given a short respite, is all.

***

Bucky doesn't say anything to Steve about it for a couple of days, but after their next successful mission against Hydra, when they're in the bar, Peggy walks in looking so beautiful it makes Steve's breath catch. He sees Bucky notice, of course, and Bucky gives him a thoughtful look before pulling him to a table in the corner, away from everyone. 

"Bucky, I don't..." he begins, but Bucky holds up a hand and Steve falls silent. 

"So you say it wouldn't feel right without me," Bucky says, and Steve nods. He opens his mouth to speak but Bucky doesn't give him a chance. "So what if I _was_ there?"

Steve blinks. "I don't..."

"Hear me out. You like her, and I can tell she likes you too. What if we...I don't like the word 'seduce', but what if we offered her a chance with both of us?"

Steve can barely believe what he's hearing. "You want to...Bucky, she's a nice girl! She probably won't want to, you know. _That_."

Bucky laughs. "She is a nice girl, but something tells me she wouldn't mind the offer. I've seen the way she looks at you. I think we should give it a shot."

"How would we even go about it?" Steve asks in wonder, but Bucky just smiles. 

"Leave that to me."

***

Peggy takes a large sip of her drink as she sits at the bar, trying not to be aware of Steve and Bucky in the corner together, talking together intimately. She knows that her...whatever for Steve Rogers is hopeless - his devotion to Bucky is clear; with every glance, every touch, every sign in his body language he says how much he loves the other man. And it's the same with Bucky. Bucky, who has been in love with Steve since before he had ever been given the serum. 

But oh, how Peggy wants. 

She'd had boyfriends in the past, but none of them like Steve. None of them so brave and good hearted. Even when he'd been small, the way he'd thrown himself on that grenade to protect everyone, willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good... It really was something else. And when he'd emerged from the chamber after the serum, looking like _that_ , Peggy can remember the way her mouth had gone dry, the way she had reached out to touch. 

He's definitely attractive, but that isn't the only reason she wants him. There's just something about him. 

As she finishes her drink, someone clears their throat behind her. She turns and sees Bucky standing there, a small smile on his face. 

"Buy you another, Agent Carter?" he asks, and Peggy shakes her head. 

"I really should be going," she says, a little abruptly, but Bucky just smiles wider. 

"Just one more? We'd love for you to come join us."

There is something in his eyes that speaks of a deeper meaning, and her mouth goes dry. 

"I don't..."

"One drink?" He's definitely wheedling her now, and she can see Steve in the corner watching them, so she sighs. 

"One drink."

"Excellent!" Bucky gets their drinks and she follows him over to the table. They clink their glasses together before taking a long drink, and then Bucky looks at her, an impish grin on his face. 

"Steve and I were just discussing the merits of strip poker."

"Oh?" Peggy manages, trying not to think about the two of them sitting at a table, slowly stripping for each other. She has this thing for Steve, sure, but that doesn't mean she hasn't noticed that Bucky is himself extremely handsome. And the thought of the two of them together...

"Mhm. In fact, we were just going back to Steve's room to play. Would you care to join us?"

Peggy blinks, unsure that she's heard correctly. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

She glances at Steve, who is looking at her with a hooded gaze, giving nothing away, in contrast to Bucky's open expression. "I don't think that's a good idea," she says with an air of finality. "And it's inappropriate to make this offer to someone in a position of authority."

"You see, Buck?" Steve says in a low voice. "I told you she wouldn't go for it."

"This was your idea?" she asks Bucky, feeling slightly disappointed. She tries not to show it on her face but she's pretty sure Bucky knows what she's thinking. 

"It was my idea to ask you. But Steve was definitely on board with the idea."

Peggy isn't sure if he's talking about the game now or something else, and the thought makes her head spin. Could she? _Should_ she? She gets the feeling she knows what they're offering, and while the idea of it is making her a little wet, she is still their superior officer and there's still a war on. 

But then, she reasons, isn't that more than enough reason to follow her heart?

She looks between the two men and slowly nods. "Okay," she breaths with a small smile. "Let's play."

It's almost worth it solely for the look of shock on Steve's face. 

***

Steve can't believe that she agreed. The feeling of shock lasts until they're back in his room, and then the nerves kick in. What if he's not really what she wants? What if he disappoints her?

But Bucky is getting out the cards, and they sit down at the small table. Bucky shuffles the cards with a skill born of much practice, and he deals quickly. But Steve soon discovers that although he and Bucky are excellent poker players, they're pretty evenly matched by Peggy who turns out to be a bit of a card shark. 

Pretty soon they're all down to their underwear. Peggy's underwear isn't what most people would consider sexy - more functional, wartime chic - but it's still turning Steve on seeing her in just her bra, panties and stockings. Then the next hand sees her lose the stockings, as Steve pulls himself a little closer to the table, trying to hide the fact that he's half hard already. Bucky clocks him doing that and grins, because of course he knows why. 

The result is that he's not concentrating on the game, so he loses the next hand and has to take off his socks. Bucky's already lost his so the next hand is going to see naked skin on someone and Steve is praying it's not him. 

Then Peggy loses the hand, and Steve tries to be a gentleman, tries not to stare as she brings her hands up behind her back to unclasp her bra. But then it's off, and she's flushing slightly, and oh god. She's gorgeous. Beautiful full breasts, and her nipples are already hard, and Steve bites his lip, his cock hardening further. 

Peggy glances down at his lap and sees the state he's in, and if possible blushes even more, the flush spreading down to her chest. 

"You see what you do to us, Agent Carter?" Bucky says suddenly, and Steve looks over to see that Bucky is hard too. Peggy notices as well and squirms slightly in her seat. 

Bucky stands, and pulls Peggy to her feet as well. She looks a little unsure, the same as Steve feels - unsure of what's going to happen next, but Bucky knows. Bucky always has a plan.

"May I call you Peggy?" he asks softly, and Peggy nods, her eyes wide. "And may I kiss you, Peggy?"

She bites her lip and nods again, and then Bucky is kissing her, gently at first, as he brings his hands up to caress her breasts. She moans into the kiss as he tweaks her nipple, and Steve can't help but press a hand against his cock as he watches them. 

Bucky pulls back and smiles. "Look what you're doing to Steve," he says quietly, and Peggy looks over, her eyes going to the hand pressing against his erection. She seems to make up her mind about something in that moment, and comes over to Steve, pulling him to his feet and wrapping her arms around his waist. Then she leans up and he leans down and their mouths meet in the middle. 

Kissing Peggy is everything he's ever thought it would be and more, and her soft breasts are pressed against his chest, nipples rubbing against him every time she moves. His hand strokes down her back to caress her ass through her panties and she gasps as Bucky comes up behind her and moves her hair out the way so he can kiss down from her ear, down her neck to her shoulder. 

Steve looks at Bucky questioningly, and Bucky smiles. "So, Peggy, how do you want to do this? Lady's choice. Do you want one of us to fuck you?" Peggy nods. "Want Steve to fuck you? Because let me tell you, Peggy, Steve is a great fuck. He always was, always knew which buttons to press, but since the serum? He's stronger, can hold you down when he fucks you, and it's the most amazing feeling." Peggy moans softly, nodding again, and Steve feels his cock twitch at the thought of being inside this beautiful woman. 

"What about you, Buck?" he asks, and Bucky grins. 

"I'm gonna be inside you, Steve. What do you think of that, Peggy? Seeing me fuck Steve while he fucks you, you like that idea?" 

"Oh my god, yes," Peggy gasps out, and Steve can't hide his surprise. 

***

Peggy sees the shock on Steve's face at her wanton admission, and she would blush if she wasn't so damn turned on. She's often thought of the two of them together, fantasised about Steve inside Bucky, or Bucky inside Steve, wishing that she could be a part of it. And now she is going to be and although a small part of her is nervous, mostly now she's just excited knowing that Steve, that beautiful boy from Brooklyn, is going to be inside of her soon. 

Steve lets her go and Bucky leads her over to Steve's bunk, motioning for her to lay down. She does so, and Bucky leans down to kiss her again. 

"God, you're gorgeous," he murmurs against her lips, and to be honest Peggy has never felt more attractive, knowing that these two gorgeous men want her. "I want to go down on you. May I?" he asks, and Peggy nods. They're both so considerate, but there's an edge to Bucky which there isn't to Steve, and Peggy finds herself excited by it. 

Bucky peels off her panties, then his own underwear, then turns to Steve. "I think you should finger yourself open for me while you watch me go down on her," he tells Steve conversationally, and Steve moans breathlessly as he nods, rummaging in the bag beside the bunk for a small pot of something. He opens the pot and dips in his fingers just as Bucky lowers his head and starts licking and sucking at her clit, and Peggy muffles her cries with her fist at the sudden pleasure. Bucky starts to finger her as he licks her, and her fists clench around the sheet. 

She hears a slick noise and looks up to see Steve watching them, bent over, his left hand holding on to the cabinet beside the bed, the other stretched behind him. His cock is thick and heavy, dripping slightly as his arm moves. She can't see what he's doing but she can guess, and she gasps out, "Oh my god, Steve, want to see."

He looks at her in surprise, but shrugs, smiling. "What the lady wants..." he says, turning round so she can watch him as he fingers his own asshole, fingers and hole shiny from whatever he's using as lubrication. 

Bucky's tongue is working her clit with a rhythm and pressure that has her wanting to scream, and he's got three fingers inside her now and she feels so good and so full. She can feel her orgasm building and works towards it, hands coming down to hold Bucky's head in place as she moans, "Oh god, Bucky, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop..." before crying out as she comes so hard she feels the aftershocks pulsing in her feet. 

Bucky gives her one last lick before raising his head, a wicked grin on his face. He withdraws his fingers gently from inside her and licks them clean and my god, these men are going to kill her with pleasure. 

Steve has turned back around, clearly to watch her come, and she feels bashful all of a sudden. But then Bucky is kissing her and she can taste herself on his mouth. 

"None of that, Peggy, sweetheart. No overthinking tonight. Steve is going to fuck you now, are you ready?"

Peggy nods, and Bucky climbs off the bed, standing next to Steve and bringing his hand down to tease at Steve's asshole before drawing him in for a deep kiss. They kiss like they've been doing it forever, and she feels a sharp pang in her chest, but then Bucky is pulling back with a smile. 

"You feel so ready for me, Steve, which is just as well because it's your turn to pleasure the lady now."

Steve nods, suddenly looking nervous, and Bucky rummages around in the bag again before handing Steve a condom. Steve opens it and rolls it on, then climbs onto the bunk, looming over her on all fours. He leans down to kiss her deeply, and when he pulls back she spreads her thighs invitingly. Steve groans and gets into position as Bucky climbs onto the bed behind him. 

Then Steve is pushing forward inside her, and she gasps. He's big enough and thick enough that she feels so full, and it feels amazing. She's pretty sure it's never felt this good. 

"He feels good inside you, doesn't he?" Bucky asks with a smirk, and Peggy nods. "I love it when he fucks me, pounding me into the mattress, but I do love being inside his tight ass too." As Bucky speaks he positions himself, then Peggy can see him pushing forward as several emotions flit across Steve's face. She's never seen a man get fucked before, and always wondered what it looked like. From the way Steve is biting his lip as Bucky starts to move she guesses it feels pretty good. 

But then Steve starts to move inside her as well, thrusting gently, and she brings her hands up to cling on to his shoulders. He shifts so her clit is rubbing against him on every stroke and she tries not to moan too loudly, all too aware of where they are. 

Steve starts playing with her breasts, leaning his weight on one arm as he uses his other hand to roll her nipples between his fingers, and it's both too much and not enough at once. Bucky shifts slightly and Steve's jaw goes slack as he lets out a low groan. 

"What's he doing, Steve? Tell me," she says, and Steve nods. 

"He's just...oh fuck, Peggy, he just moved and now he's hitting that spot inside me every time he moves and I'm pretty much seeing stars here," he finishes with a small laugh. Peggy, although not at all naive, wonders what spot he's talking about as Steve begins to move faster, the rhythm more sure. It drives her higher and higher, as she gets closer to orgasm. 

"You going to come for us, Peggy?" Bucky asks, his voice strained. Peggy nods, unable to stop it if she wanted to, and when Steve leans down to kiss her she comes, her cry muffled by Steve's mouth. 

"Fuck, Peggy, I love it when we make you come, fuck, I can't hold on much longer," Steve says, and Peggy nods. 

"Come on, Steve, do it, want to see you fall apart," she murmurs, and then Steve's groaning as he stills, coming inside her. She watches Bucky as he thrusts into Steve a few more times before he, too, comes, biting Steve's shoulder as the pleasure overtakes him. 

They stay there for a few moments, panting, before Bucky pulls out of Steve. He gets off the bed and walks round to the side, bending down to kiss Peggy deeply as Steve pulls out and goes to dispose of the condom. When he comes back Bucky kisses him too, and Peggy sits up to watch them. Then Steve is sitting beside her, drawing her in for a gentle kiss. At length, she makes to get up, and Steve looks at her. 

"Stay?" he asks softly, but Peggy shakes her head. 

"I can't. You _know_ I can't."

Steve nods, his expression slightly mutinous, and she dresses quickly. The two men also put some clothes on, and they exchange kisses between them before Peggy walks towards the door. 

"See you tomorrow night," Bucky calls after her, and she shoots a coquettish smile over her shoulder at them before slipping off into the night. 

When she gets back to her quarters she gets ready quickly before slipping into bed. She falls asleep almost straight away, a small smile on her lips, and dreams about long limbs and muscles. 

***

Steve and Bucky snuggle into bed together once Peggy leaves, Steve's head on Bucky's chest. His heart is full and he doesn't quite know how he feels. 

"You okay?" Bucky asks, and Steve drops a kiss on his chest. 

"Yeah. That was amazing, Buck. Thank you."

"She really is something, isn't she?"

"She is," Steve agrees. "Do you think she'll want to do it again?"

"I hope so," Bucky yawns. "Now go to sleep, Steve. Long day ahead tomorrow."

Steve nods, and lets the rise and fall of Bucky's chest lull him into slumber. Tomorrow was another day, but Steve would hold the memory of that night in his heart forever.


End file.
